tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
Blylock
Blylock or "City of Scars" is a city on the face of Svol Nirin. Smallish as far as cities come, with a constantly shifting population made up of agitated but thoughtful people. Blylock is famous for a number of events and personas, foremost of which are the events leading up to it's name. Founding When the edges of the world were still quite fuzzy, and people were fewer and further between, Childe found a small tribe while wandering through a dense forest. He named the people Tolish (Deer People), and he gave their elder the gift of words. After mating with the prettiest girl amongst them, he left to his wandering once more. Years passed, and eventually Childe came to find the Tolish again only to see that the trees had been ripped down, and many graves had been dug. The new elder explained to Childe that the Tolish had gone to war with another tribe, who had killed all the men and took the women and children, they cut and burned the forest, and built a town which they called ToluBrul (Deer Grave). This made Childe upset, but he did not give in to anger; instead he renamed the new people the Blyish, and their town became Blylock. Life and Culture Blylock is situated between two large salt-lakes to the north-east and north-west, a peninsula through the north separates these two and provides a land-bridge into Tol-Ganan (Deer Country), a dense and ancient forest. The southern country is dominated by farm and ranch land used to feed the people of the city. Outsiders who have heard stories tend to see Blylock as a lively and artful place, but these are misconceptions and couldn't be further from the truth. The people of the city often have a hard time convincing outsiders that they are entirely different from the walking-dead, as they are truly a boring people without humor or fine art to call their own. Blylock enjoys an order enforced by a high council of representative officials who issue edicts, set laws and collect and spend taxes. Loopholes found in the record books have seen the number of council members skyrocket over the years, as more groups find new ways to convolute the system. At the current rate of growth, the council will constitute 100% of the population within the next fifty-six years. Probably the only thing that keeps anyone from leaving Blylock is the College of Thought, founded by Chingy Celebrities and Heroes Chingy King Rochard I Attempted Subjugation to the State King Rochard I who was originally a common citizen of Blylock himself tried to invade and take over the sleepy city. Not having a standing military, the citizens of Blylock had to submit, but after a number of vain tries to demolish the local government and plant his own officials, he eventually gave up. To this day, Blylock is technically part of The State, being well inside it's boarders, and also allowing taxes to be spent to improve the city; however it doesn't pay as high a tax rate as the other cities, and for all intents and purposes it is still considered a "free city."